Sample analysis for analyzing components contained in a sample such as blood, urine, or the like collected from a living body is widely carried out in the field of clinical examinations. Sample analyzers for automatically carrying out the sample analyses are in widespread use in recent years.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,501,482 discloses a urine sediment analyzer for measuring particles in urine. In the urine sediment analyzer described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,501,482, aspirated urine sample is divided into two aliquots. One aliquot is mixed with a diluent and a first dye to prepare a measurement specimen for measuring large urine sediment such as red blood cells, white blood cells, epidermal cells, casts, and the like. Red blood cells, white blood cells, epidermal cells, casts, and the like are analyzed by optically measuring the measurement specimen. On the other hand, the other aliquot is mixed with diluent and a second dye to prepare a measurement specimen for measuring bacteria which are smaller particles than the above mentioned urine sediments. Bacteria are analyzed by optically measuring the measurement specimen.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,440,140 discloses a blood analyzer enabled to measure a body fluid.
In many medical institutions, several examination rooms are arranged according to types of samples such as a general examination room for examining urine, feces, and the like, a blood examination room for examining blood, and the like. Body cavity fluid (hereinafter referred to as “body fluid”) existing in body cavity of living body is often collected and examined in the general examination room for examining urine. However, conventional urine analyzer can analyze only urine. Therefore, in order to analyze a body fluid with the conventional analyzer, an analyzer dedicated for body fluid needs to be installed in the general examination room or a body fluid analyzer in another examination room needs to be used to analyze the body fluid.